Origins Of Ooo
by shmowszow
Summary: Just a little one shot about what MAY have happened in the Great Mushroom War
1. Chapter 1

Long ago, long before the Land of Ooo, there was a world called Earth. Earth was a terrible, horrible world filled with wars, sicknesses, murderers, and even more unspeakable things. There had been wars all throughout the history of Earth, wars that ended in destruction, death, and depression. Wars started over stupid things, like money, oil, and land. Every time there was a war, the Humans would fight; sometimes only for a few hours, sometimes centuries. But in the end, the war would end, and the two fighting teams would live in peace for a few years, until they found something new to fight about.

That was how it went; find a problem, argue about it, start a war, fight, come to an agreement, peace. But one war changed it all. It started when a country called America became greedy. They wanted oil, technology, and aid from other countries, but wouldn't give them anything in return. America was completely cut off from other countries. That angered the people in charge of America. To get what they wanted, they leaders threatened to bomb the other countries.

When the threats didn't work, America took action. They started building nuclear bombs, and dropping them on populated countries. That was the start of the Great Mushroom War, named for the clouds the bombs made when dropped.

The Humans fought and fought. The population of the world was rapidly decreasing. They knew they needed to stop, or the entire Human population would become extinct. But greedy America wouldn't stop; wouldn't stop until every piece of land on the planet was theirs.

After thousands of years, the smoke from the mushroom clouds finally disappeared. All that was left of the Human population lived in the only place not contaminated by toxic air; the underground city of Beautopia. Beautopia was once a beautiful resort; a place to get away from the hectic everyday life of American Humans. But now, Beautopia was the only place the Humans might be safe. The Humans lived some-what peacefully for a few years, then supplies started dwindling slowly to nothing. People would steal food from their neighbors, causing fights to break out. Soon Beautopia wasn't so beautiful anymore. It was a miniature, less extreme version of the world they had escaped from.

One day, a woman decided that she had had enough of the constant fighting of Beautopia. In the middle of the night, she snuck out with her newborn baby in her arms, away from Beautopia. She found the hatch that kept out the radioactivity, and stared at it for a minute. She thought about it. It had been 100 years since the Mushroom War. Hopefully the air would be clear of radioactivity and she and her son would be able to live on the surface world. She pushed open the hatch and a flood of fresh air came in. She smiled widely and climbed out of the hatch.

The young woman and her son survived a few months in the new world, the world filled with strange, Candy-like people, mutated bugs, and other strange creatures. She fell ill a few weeks after her son's first birthday. She didn't have the strength to carry him with her. She wrapped him in a blanket, with his favorite bear hat, and left him in the middle of the forest, crying. She whispered good-bye to her little son, kissed him, then left him, hoping someone or _something_ would take care of him.

**A/N: Hey guys. This story is probably really bad, but I got sudden inspiration while fighting with my brother about whether Susan Strong is a human or not. It's not really good…but it's been stuck in my head so I decided to go on and post it. Sorry if it's really bad. Reviews make me happy, even if they're bad :)**


	2. DISCLAIMER

Okay so I have received a lot of PMs and reviews about how America wouldn't do that and bla bla bla. Well I'm here to point out a few things:

I am American, first off

I'm not dogging on Obama or anyone currently in Washington

I was twelve years old and I was in seventh grade when I wrote that. I am very much uncultured so I didn't already have a lot of knowledge about America's past (even though I've lived here all my life) and I didn't take US history until 8th grade.

My writing skills were awful and I didn't know how to build up character personalities (or country personalities I guess) so I just went full stereotype

In the City of Ember they fought over oil and stuff too so ha

Most importantly, this is_ my_ story. I know that there are _tons_ of other things that could have caused a war of this magnitude (now that I'm older I like to think it could be caused by overpopulation or disease) but I also believe that this _could_ happen sometime in the _future._ And this could happen with any of the world powers, not just America. I just used America because most of the main characters in the show speak English with American accents.

Moral of the story: I wrote a _fictional scenario_ that could _possibly _end in nuclear warfare.


End file.
